Thanks For That
by AlwaysHiei
Summary: SasuHina Oneshot Sasuke sat in his room thinking of what to write to thank her After all, he had so much to be thankful for. Please review!


Sasuke/Hinata oneshot

Thanks For That

By: AlwaysHiei

Dedicated to: SilverMoon-Chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

It was a cold and rainly night the night Sasuke was prepared to leave to Orochimaru that night. He'd packed his bags, made sure he'd gotten a good look at all of his friends, mapped out his route to the Sound Village, visited his families graves to say goodbye, and planned his escape from Konoha. Before he went he only had one more preparation to make; he had to writea thank you note.

Sasuke wasn't the usual type to either write notes, ones to friends or ones to study from, or, most definitely, to ever in any way tell someone he was thankful for anything. But even though Sasuke was seemingly above all of this, even someone as arrogant as he knew this was something he had to do. Because he was that thankful.

He sat at his desk in his cold and dark room with pen in hand and paper on desk for fifteen minutes trying to think of the right words to communicate to someone thanks for everything, when the person probably wouldn't even know why he was thanking them at all.

'What the heck am I supposed to write?! I can't just put "Thank you" and nothing else because then she wouldn't understand; but I can't think of anything else!!' Sasuke thought in frusteration.

He sat for another ten minutes in deep thought until his hand started to move on its own, forcing Sasuke to write.

Dear my Dearest Friend,

You may be surprised, but please read me out; this letter is important to me.

I'll get right to the point; I just want to say thank you.

I doubt you know why I'm thanking you, so I'll try and explain.

I want to thank you for being my friend. You were the first friend I ever had, and you helped me so much when I was sad, confused, or mad.  
Thanks for that.

I want to thank you for making me happy. Even when I was in a bad mood and acted rude, you were always there with a smile to cheer me up and it worked everytime. Thanks for that.

I want to thank you for being so kind to me. You always cheered me on, healed my wounds, and stayed my friend no matter what. Thanks for that.

I want to thank you for always teaching me. You taught me that everyone has their own strengths, you taught me that not everyone is a bad person, you taught me to trust in people again, you taught me to smile again. Thanks for that.

I want to thank you for supporting me. You always yelled my name in competitions, you always told me that I could win, you always defended me against others' criticism. Thanks for that.

I want to thank you for standing by me. You always were on my side, you always helped me to stand, you always stood your ground with me. Thanks for that.

I want to thank you for letting me love you, and for loving me back. You stuck with me, you cared about me, you helped me, you smiled to me, you supported me, you cheered for me, you taught me; you loved me. And I loved you too. Thanks for that. Thanks so much for that.

Guess I'm a bit late, though. I should've told you all of this so long ago. I hope you aren't mad. And I hope you get to read this before the rain ruins it. I hope you understand how thankful I am to you; please understand.

Thank you, Hinata Hyuuga.

I love you.

Sincerely with all of my heart,  
Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke sealed the card into an envelope and carried it carefully to the graveyard, where he placed it onto the grave that read the name "Hinata Hyuuga". As soon as he was sitting it down, the sky cleared, completely stopping the rain, sand thus stopping the possiblity of ruining the small note. Sasuke looked at the sky, and then back at the little note another moment before he turned around and left for the Sound Village to gain power.

'Was it you who cleared the sky so the letter could stay dry, Hinata?' Sasuke though as he walked towards the village gate. 'Thanks for that...'

THE END

Hope you all liked this; Especially you, SilverMoon-Chan! Thanks for dedicating that oneshot to me; it's so wonderful! I hope you enjoy this one. Please review!!

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


End file.
